Guide to Anomalies
Guide to Anomalies Now if you haven't figured it out from the title, this is a guide to identifying and activating anomalies. Be warned, this guide will turn activating anomalies into a snap, so ask yourself, do you prefer the mysticism and mysteriousness of each anomaly you dig up? If the answer to that question is 'yes' then you should stop reading now. For the rest of us, the guide is below. Types of Anomalies Now when the game spawns an anomaly, it chooses from a list of different types. Each type has a different rarity grade, which determines how lucky (rather, unlucky) you have to be to get it. The higher the grade, the higher the chance is for you to dig it up. So the next time you decide, "Hey, I don't think this space bear cloner was such a great find" remember, you were really lucky to find it! One thing to worth noting is that the Anomaly has an extremely large array of different appearances. A rule of thumb would be, if it isn't on this list, its probably an Anomaly (or a Crystal). What is your anomaly, and what does it do? Come here if you /actually/ want to know what each thing can, and will do. If you notice, the big three (cloner, replicator, and anomaly) have much larger paragraphs dedicated to them (Anomaly specifically has an entire section dedicated to it, wowza!). This is because they do more. Supermatter Core/Shard This is literally just supermatter. Do not touch it. Do not throw things at it, do not attack it. Hell, being in the general facility is a bad idea, and this is why: Supermatter, when touched, will disintegrate you. Instantly. No chance to resist. No RPing death. Just instant and sudden incineration of your body. Good luck getting cloned, because your body (and your belongings) are all dust now. The Supermatter Core, specifically, emits lethal radiation. Your anomaly suit should protect you, but it is still an extremely good idea to get out of there. Word of advice, tell mining, tell engineering, hell, tell everybody on the common channel. If there is a supermatter out on the rock, they need to know about it. Construct Shell This can be used in conjunction with a filled soul shard (which requires someone to die) to build a cult construct. If you manage to find a soul shard out there (which you can) props to you, and congratulations if you manage to fill the shell. Just be sure if you are a non-antag to get the OK from the admins, soulshards require death, and as a result, shouldn't be used lightly. Syndicate Beacon A Syndicate Beacon spawns with /1/ charge. That means whoever uses it has 1 shot at becoming an antagonist. When you use the beacon, the beacon checks to see if you are an antagonist. If you are, then it won't do anything. If you aren't, it flips a coin, heads it makes you a traitor, tails it explodes. Pylon This is a cult item that from what I understand, does nothing. It looks cool and glows. Autocloner When an autocloner spawns, it first rolls to see how long it takes for something to spawn. This is between 1200 and 3600 ticks/ Then it rolls to see whether or not it should be an asshole and spawn something scary. This is a /33/ percent chance. It then picks one of these from the list. Baddies it can spawn * Giant Nurse Spider * Xenomorph * Space Bear * Abomination/Creature If it decides not to spawn something deadly, it instead chooses from this list. Goodies (?) it can spawn * Cat * Corgi * Corgi Puppy * Chicken * Cow * Parrot (KILL IT QUICKLY OH GOD) * Slime * Crab * Mouse * Goat * Monkey The Cloner cannot be turned off. However, it takes power. Unfortunately for you, the asteroid is somehow magically infinitally powered. Otherwise, it will draw from the room's APC. When it gets really, really close to spawning something (in which you can see a small scary monster inside), its power use will double. If you need to turn it off for whatever reason, turning off the power in the room will shut it down (and will slowly reset the cloning timer.) Shooting it out via the mass driver into unpowered space is a viable option if you manage to do it. Or simply throwing it off the rock will also do it. Giga Drill This is a simple drill that you can use to turn on and off. You can 'bump' it (push it around) to make it mine the walls. The great thing about it is that it doesn't hurt people. The bad thing is its hell to maneuver anywhere. Replicator This is the machine that takes objects and creates new ones out of it. It does require power, so it won't be useful to you outside in space. Now the first thing the Replicator does when it spawns is picks between 5 and 15 of the following objects to be able to spawn. Replicator Items * Roller Bed * Crate * Closet * Mimic (Dangerous! Will look like a crate but hungers for your flesh!) * Viscerator (Also dangerous!) * Hivebot (This one shoots) * Analyzer * Camera * Flash * Flashlght * Health Analyzer * Multitool * pAI * Radio * Headset * Radio Beacon * Autopsy Scanner * Bike Horn (I would mark this also as dangerous. Use it wisely) * Bone Setter * Butcher's Cleaver (Basically a deadlier kitchen knife) * Wet Floor Sign * Caution Cone * Crowbar * Clipboard * Battery * Circular Saw * Hatchet * Handcuffs * Hemostat * Kitchen Knife * Lighter * Light Bulb * Light Tube * Pickaxe * Shovel * Table Parts * Welding Tool * Wirecutters * Wrench * Screwdriver * Cleaning Grenade * Metal Foam Grenade Each chosen item will be given a randomly generated button. They do not correlate to the items picked. They are completely random unless admin intervention. Now the first thing to do is pick your button. Click it, and then start putting things in it until it closes. After this, wait the randomly generated time (between 30 and 100 ticks) and figure out what spawns. Crystal This is completely harmless. You can destroy it, it will leave a few phoron and glass shards. Anomaly An anomaly can do many different things. The key to this is that its all based on an aura, meaning if you aren't near it, chances are it won't effect you. When an anomaly is spawned, it randomly generates a primary effect from the list below. It also has a 75% chance of generating a secondary effect as well. Each effect is also given a 'trigger' value between 0 and 12. Now there are two lists of things that an anomaly can do. The primary list, and the secondary list. Primary Effects * Cell Charge * Cell Drain * Force Field * Gas Oxygen * Gas Phoron * Healing * Hurting * EMP * Teleport (This is why you wear oxygen tanks at ALL TIMES during anomaly testing) * Robohurt * Roboheal Secondary Effects * Cold * Bad Feelings * Cell charge * Cell drain * DNA switch * EMP * CO2 Gas * Nitrogen Gas * Oxygen Gas * Phoron Gas * Good Feelings * Heal * Hurt * Radiation * Roboheal * Robohurt * Sleepy * Stun * Teleport Effect Descriptions Now this is what each effect does depending on touch/aura/pulse. It is worthwhile noting that most of these values are effected by the mob's susceptibility (this is based on whether the person is wearing the anomaly outfit parts or not.) Effect Triggers All effects are given a 'trigger' value between 0 and 12. Each of these numbers corrispond to a trigger that activates the effect when certain conditions are met. Triggers and their conditions Anomaly Scanner and How to Use It For most anomalies, the Anomaly Scanner is useless. You can easily identify the difference between a cloning pod and a supermatter shard, and the analyzer is only useful for the unknown anomalies, the aura ones. When you scan one of these anomalies, the scanner will spit a piece of paper out at you. You can use this paper to identify both the triggers, and the effects of the anomaly. Anomally Effects Using this table and the paper the scanner gives you, you should be able to narrow down the possible effects your anomaly will give off. Anomaly Range Use this to determine the range of your anomaly. Anomaly Triggers This table is broken up into 'primary' and 'secondary' effects. They are only different in their wording. Exotic Particle Collecting. Wait, what? So you've done the hard part. You've identified the trigger and effects of your once unknown, now known anomaly. You could turn this baby on in your sleep! Now you've got a really useful effect, be it healing or hurting, but you don't really want to lug the huge crystal looking monstrosity to the bar to test it out on unsuspecting folks. You want something portable. Luckily for you, there is the Exotic Particle Collecting Lab. The lab is simple to use, but unused by many. The main reason for this is because nobody knows how to use it. It does not matter which type of effect/trigger, it will always require the same steps. And the result is always the same. A portable, limited charge device that you can activate whenever you want to replicate the effect of the anomaly. How to create a portable anomaly device # Take your anomaly to the Exotic Particle Collection's lab. # Place Anomaly one of the two Anomaly Scanner Pads. # Insert Empty Anomaly Power Battery into Exotic Particle Harvester. If you do not have an empty battery, you can drain the battery inside the Exotic Particle Harvester. # Activate ONE of the anomalies effects. The harvester can only harvest one effect at a time (and only one per battery) # Begin the charging of the battery via the Exotic Particle Harvester's menu. Click on the 'Begin harvesting' button. # Make sure to keep that effect active until the battery is charged. # Eject Battery. # Insert Battery into Anomaly Power Utilizer Voila! A fully powered portable anomaly device. If you run out of power (which you will, if you decide to use it), you can simply recharge the battery again. As long as the anomaly is active, you can draw as much power as you want and need. Using an Anomaly Power Utilizer. Now before you go about waving the Anomaly Power Utilizer around, here are instructions how to use it: First off, the effect will be based around the device, and will /always/ effect the one holding it. So wear your anomaly suit for protection if it is something very bad. While having the device in your hand, click on it to bring up a menu. This is how you activate the effect. In the top you can see the charge, the active time, and the Exotic Particles. These particles correspond with the particles you used to track the anomaly's location with. Under this you see the 'start' button, which will start the device. But before you press this, you should first mess with the two variables below, duration and interval. Duration is for how many seconds you want the device to be active. Interval is how often you want the effect to activate during the duration. For example, a device with a duration of 10 and an Interval of 3 will activate 4 times. (At 0 seconds, 3 seconds, 6 seconds, and finally 9 seconds.) Now the device will only lose charge when it activates, so if you wish to have a longer duration, consider setting a long interval as well for maximum efficiency. When the battery is drained, the device will buzz, and you will need to eject the battery and recharge it before you can use it again. Remember: These will /always/ effect you. Wear protection or die from icicles forming in your lungs. Wearing Protection This is a very important subject matter. Protection is key to making sure an anomaly will /not/ effect you. The way the system checks for susceptibility is through looking at your clothing and giving you a number between 1 and 0, 1 being unprotected, and 0 being fully protected. The protection from clothing is additive and subtracts from your default value of 1. Protective Clothing End of Guide Notes Anomalies are great. They can make or break a round on their own, from filling the bar with corgi puppies to instantly killing anyone when in contact with oxygen. This guide's main focus was twofold, to make things clear for everyone messing with anomalies, and an excuse for me to dive into the extremely weird artifact code. If you have any suggestions or questions pertaining to the guide, feel free to PM me on the forum, my username is TheWelp, I'm always happy to help. Happy digging, and next time you die to a Xenomorph pod, promise me you'll yell something about it on comms first. Anomalies, Guide to